


The Stallion

by orphan_account



Series: The high priestess and her stallion [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cults, Castration, Cunnilingus, Dehumanization, Erections, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Pony Play, Pregnancy, Priestesses, Religious Cults, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The high priestess of an unknown Goddess decides to leave the new sacred stallion to herself. After the ritual he won't be the same man he is now.
Series: The high priestess and her stallion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092023
Kudos: 58





	The Stallion

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags carefully. I put some of them here in advance for the parts to come. There are no animals involved, all the stallions and mares are men and women. Everyone is adult.

Their Goddess wouldn't allow to keep men in the temple, but this one wasn't the same anymore. The night priestess chose him for the ritual. His long hair was shaved, his nipples were regularly being rubbed with and elixir that made them hard and swollen so the young priestess could suck on them. His testicles were tied with an enchanted rope so in a month it would fall off. 

And the high priestess would put it on the sacred altar as an offering to the Goddess. His penis was being rubbed with the special herbal ointment so it would be hard all the time. His urethra was plugged with a thick golden stick that the young priestesses could remove once a day and let the man piss, moaning of pain because his member would still be hard. After that it would be plugged again. The golden stick ends with a big Ruby that would stick out of the man's penis. His anus was being treated almost the same way - there was a big plug imitating the form of the High priestess ritual phallus, but a bit smaller. 

So, the man's anus would always be ready for a High priestess to take.at the moment the High priestess asks for him, the young ones would put blinders on his eyes and a gag inside his mouth and lead him to her chambers. He wasn't a man anymore; he was a sacred stallion. When the High priestess had a good mood, she would let the young ones play with him - two of them would suck on the stallion's swollen nipples, while the third would squat on his hips, rubbing her clit and her slick shaved hole on the ruby sticking from his penis. The one that has been the most hard working during the week before was allowed to sit on the stallion's face so he could lick her hole untouched by a member and suck her big hard clit pierced with another ruby.

The high priestess always chooses the young ones by herself - the Goddess needs them to be innocent, to have small breasts and big meaty clit.

The day before turning into a sacred mare every one of them would be deflowered - the high priestess would fuck each of the young ones by herself. But only one of them would become a new golden idol. Usually, it would happen after the old mare gave birth to a sacred child. Her fate would be fulfilled after that - the priestess would pour melted gold onto her and bury her beside the temple. The high priestess would choose the best youngster and lead a new stallion to her. The old one would be put out of his misery. Or the high priestess would take him to her chambers for good. Sometimes if the Goddess would be satisfied by the offerings, she would make the stallion's swollen breasts lactate. And the high priestess would be enjoying the view of him feeding the sacred child while one of the youngsters would suck on the stallion always hard dick.

This new stallion was good. He was morning and almost crying when the young priestesses spread his buttocks so the high priestess could put her phallus into his anus. This time she chose the biggest one, almost as thick as her own hand. She really wanted to fill this ideal stallion with her grace. He was moaning and whimpering, fucking the golden idol while the young priestesses would help the big ruby head of the golden phallus enter his virgin anus. 

The high priestess already saw how swollen and big his nipples became because of the elixir and for the first time in many years she felt the urge to suck on them herself. The young priestesses left them alone, and she started to move hard and rough, almost ploughing his still tight intestine, making the stallion moan lower. He was in pain indeed, and when at some point she almost pulls her phallus out, it was covered with blood. The stallion's anus opened and let her move inside in one rough motion, making nice wet sound. At the same moment, the stallion finally moaned and came into the idol, freezing onto the woman's body covered with liquid gold. The high priestess knew that his semen would help the mare to conceive a true sacred child. 

And she won't allow the killing of the stallion when the child will be born. The Goddess sent him to her beloved daughter, and she will use him as she pleases.


End file.
